07 Lipca 1998
TVP 1 07:00 Kawa czy herbata (w tym: Wiadomości / Szkółka wspinaczki) 08:05 Frasier /39/ - serial kom. USA 08:30 Wiadomości 08:45 Lato z misiem i Margolcią - program dla dzieci 09:10 Kevin i spółka /3/ - serial dla dzieci 09:35 Dla dzieci: Wąż ogrodowy 10:00 Szeryf /13-ost./ - serial sens. prod. USA 10:50 Lumen 2000 - cykl dok. 11:25 Lato z Magazynem Notowań: Rezerwat Krepak, w królestwie ducha gór 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy mag. inf. 12:20 Taki jest świat 12:40 Klan /23, 24/ - telenowela TVP (powt.) 13:30 Kino letnie: Pawłowa, kobieta wszech czasów - film biograficzny 15:40 RAJ - wydanie wakacyjne 16:15 Moda na sukces /638/ - serial prod. USA 16:40 Sejmograf - magazyn parlamentalny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Meego /7/ - serial kom. prod. USA 17:55 Lato z dokumentem: Bolek i Lolek dla dorosłych - film dok. Bożeny Garus-Hockuby 18:25 Zamiast Kołobrzegu 18:50 Flesz - Wiadomości oraz Pogoda 19:00 Wieczorynka: Mały Miś 19:30 Wiadomości, sport i Prognoza pogody 20:10 Galeria obrazów: Reakcja obronna - film obycz. prod. kanadyjskiej 20:50 Mistrzostwa Świata w Piłce Nożnej Francja '98 - mecz 1/2 finału (w przerwie Jaka Polska?) Brazylia - Holandia 23:00 Wiadomości oraz Sport 23:10 Byłem żołnierzem Wehrmachtu (powt.) 23:25 Kultura wokół twierdzy - postscriptum - rep. 00:10 W Paszczy lwa - dr. psych. prod. franc. 01:45 Na skraju: Morfologia 02:05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 Sport Telegram /powt./ 07:05 Dziennik krajowy 07:25 Leśny patrol /42/ - serial prod. austral. 07:50 Studio urody 08:00 Program lokalny 08:30 W labiryncie (93/120) - telenowela TVP 09:00 Czterej pancerni i pies /5/- serial wojenny prod. pol. 10:00 Chcecie bajki, oto bajka 10:10 Arktyka (11): Polarni wędrowcy - serial dok. prod. angielsko-włoskiej 10:40 Strażnicy dobrej nowiny (9) - serial prod. irlandzkiej 11:05 Anna maria idzie własną drogą /22/ - serial obycz. prod. niem. 11:55 Złotopolscy (55) - telenowela TVP 12:25 Familiada - teleturniej 12:50 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki 13:00 Panorama 13:20 Dziennik krajowy 13:40 Krakowskie spacerki z balladą 14:55 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki (powt..) 15:10 Przystanek Alaska /53/ - serial prod. USA 16:00 Panorama 16:10 W okolice Stwórcy 16:30 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 17:00 Wehikuł czasu 17:30 Programy lokalne 18:00 Panorama 18:10 Program lokalny 18:35 Va banque - teleturniej 19:05 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają 19:35 Plecak pełen przygód /6/ - serial dla młodych widzów 20:05 W upalną, letnią noc - film obycz. prod. amerykańsko-francusko-niemieckiej 21:30 Seans filmowy - Nowości kinowe i wideo 22:00 Panorama 22:35 Sport telegram 22:45 Kocham kino: Enak - film s-f prod. pol.-niem.-franc. 00:05 Przepis na sukces Aleksandra Gudzowatego 00:35 Art noc 01:20 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódź 8.10 O czym szumią wierzby 8.30 Maria z przedmieścia (51 i 52/185) - serial fab. 9.30 Król Artur i kwadratowi rycerze Okrągłego Stołu (23/39) - serial animowany, USA 9.55 Opowieść o mądrym królu (8/26) - izraelski serial anim. 10.00 Podróże bez biletu (3/26) - film dok. 10.25 Szlakiem legendy (5/6) - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży, Finlandia 1997 10.50 Dzisiaj Warszawa - magazyn 11.20 Zezowate szczęśćie - dramat obycz., Polska 1960 13.10 Kraje i ludy Afryki - serial dok. 13.40 Rozmowy parlamentarne 13.55 Z kodeksem na ty 14.20 Czerwony tulipan - reportaż 14.50 Z planu filmowego 15.10 Król Artur i kwadratowi rycerze Okrągłego Stołu (23/39) - serial animowany, USA 15.35 Opowieść o mądrym królu (8/26) - izraelski serial anim. 15.35 Podróże bez biletu (3/26) - film dok. 16.10 Szlakiem legendy (5/6) - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży, Finlandia 1997 16.35 Misja: Ziemia - serial dok. 17.00 Jedno życie 17.30 Magazyn Regionalny 18.00 Panorama - retransmisja 18.10 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 18.30 Maria z przedmieścia - serial 19.30 Dzisiaj Warszawa - magazyn 20.00 Zezowate szczęście - dramat obycz., Polska 1960 21.55 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 22.05 Łódzki wieczór publicystyczny 22.50 Lot do piekła (ost.) - fr.-niem. serial przyg. 23.40 Z planu filmowego 23.55 Program na środę Polsat 6.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.45 Polityczne graffiti 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Garfield - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Znak Zorro - amerykański serial przygodowy 9.00 Tarzan - amerykański serial przygodowy 9.30 Żar młodości - kanadyjeski serial obyczajowy 10.30 Przyjaciele - amerykański serial komediowy 11.00 Roseanne - amerykański serial komediowy 11.30 Księżyc nad Miami - serial prod USA 12.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.00 Rykowisko 13.30 Nie tylko dla dam 14.00 Magazyn ekologiczny 14.30 Multimedialny odlot 15.00 Maska - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.25 Lato z Polsatem 15,50 Michael Logozzo gorąco poleca - magazyn kulinarny 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Lato z Polsatem 16.45 Dziewięciu wspaniałych: gra-zabawa 17.15 Rykowisko 17.45 Przyjaciele - amerykański serial komediowy 18.15 Roseanne - amerykański serial komediowy 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Znak Zorro - amerykański serial przygodowy 19.30 Tarzan - amerykański serial przygodow 20,00 Molonej - amerykański serial sensacyjny 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Ostry dyżur - amerykański serial obyczajowy 21.55 Meandry prawa - dramat sensacyjny prod. USA 22.55 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Dalej, kretynie! - film fab. prod. włoskiej (1981 r., 95 min) 1.15 Na topie 1.45 Soundtrack 2.15 Afficionado 2.45 ROM 3.20 Pożegnanie TVN 6.15 Jolanda (126) - telenowela, Argentyna 6.45 Telesklep 7.15 Harclcastle i McCormick (7) - serial kryminalny, USA 8.15 Kucyki i przyjaciele (8) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.35 Conan - łowca przygód (53) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Szkoła złamanych serc (191) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 9.30 Nieśmiertelny (28) - serial przygodowy, USA 10.30 Ogień (24) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 11.30 Gotuj z Kuroniem - program kulinarny 12.00 Ludzie w drodze - program reporterów TVN 12.30 Manuela (32) - telenowela, Argentyna 13.30 Jolanda (126) - telenowela, Argentyna 14.00 Telesklep 14.30 Kucyki i przyjaciele (8) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.55 Conan - łowca przygód (53) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.20 W naszym kręgu (68) - serial dla młodzIeży, Australia 15.45 Szkoła złamanych serc (191) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 16.15 Nieśmiertelny (28) - serial przygodowy, USA 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Co za dzień - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Magnum (7) - serial sensacyjny, USA 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Pogoda 19.25 Sport 19.30 Więzy rodzinne (9) - serial komediowy, USA 20.00-23.50 Superkino: 20.00 Mucha II - horror, USA 22.05 Zapach cyklonu - film sensacyjny, USA 23.50 Nocny tramwaj TVN 0.50 Magnum (7) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1.40 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 8.00 Nasza dzieciom: Zwierzątka z Transylwanii (25) - serial, W. Bryt./Francja; Oddział dziecięcy (31) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 9.00 Zawsze razem (23) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 9.30 City (123) - serial, USA 10.00 Antonella (40) - serial, Brazylia 10.45 Rytmy (1) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 11.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (119) - serial, Brazylia 12.30 Farm Aid - koncert 13.30 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 14.00 Antonella (41) - serial, Brazylia 14.55 Szczęśliwa ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów 15.00 City (124) - serial, USA 15.30 Zawsze razem (24) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 16.00 Zwierzątka z Transylwanii (26) - serial, W. Bryt./Francja 16.30 Oddział dziecięcy (32) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 17 .00 Lato w Studio Agnes 17.30 Klub na plaży (94) - serial, Brazylia 18.00 Nasze wiadomości 18.15 Dziedziczna nienawiść (120) - serial 19.10 Rytmy (The Heights) (2) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 20.05 Księżniczka z bajki - film obyczajowy, USA 22.00 Jan Krzysztof (4) - serial, Francja 23.00 Wieczór gwiazd - program Ewy Sałackiej 23.30 Przed premierą: Eddie i krążowniki - film obyczajowy, USA 1.00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 7.00 Sport telegram 7.10 Bobaskowo (8/13) - serial animowany dla dzieci (powt.) 7.35 Kot w butach (11/26) - serial animowany dla dzieci (powt.) 8.00 Od Lwowa po Góry Skaliste - reportaż (powt.) 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Klan (107) - serial prod. polskiej 9.15 Bajon 56 (powt.) 9.45 Doktor Ewa (1/9) (powt.) 10.20 Dziennik TV J. Fedorowicza - program satyryczny (powt.) 10.30 Salon lwowski: Kazimierz Górski 10.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 11.10 Manewry, królowa i NATO - reportaż (powt.) 11.35 Czy nas jeszcze pamiętasz (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Czarno-białe i w kolorze: Mistrz - film fab. prod. polskiej 13.30 Zielone piosenki - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 13.50 Swięty Jacek - film dokumentalny (powt.) 14.45 Tydzień prezydenta 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-ku1turalny (powt.) 16.00 Zaproszenie: Na miotle z Łysicy (2) - program krajoznawczy (powt.) 16.30 Klan (107) - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Wielka gra 18.00 Galeria malarstwa polskiego 18.15 Tylko muzyka 19.15 Dobranocka: Lis Leon (9/19): Poszukiwacze złota - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Życie na gorąco (2/9): Saloniki - serial sensacyjny prod. polskiej 21.20 Scena country - magazyn 21.50 Wieczór reporterski: Tymona Terleckiego życie pełne teatru - film dok. 22.15 Ach co to był za czołg - reportaż 22.30 Panorama 23.05 Teatr Telewizji: Głośna sprawa; autor: Jerzy Niemczuk 23.45 Małe ojczyzny Ballada tułacza - film dokumentalny 0.15 Lato w filharmonii: Popołudnie fauna 0.45 Program dnia - Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 0.50 Lis Leon (9/19): Poszukiwacze złota - serial animowany 1.00 Wiadomości 1.25 Sport 1.29 Prognoza pogody 1.30 Biografie: Generał Władysław Sikorski - film dok. 2.10 Ach co to był za czołg - reportaż 2.30 Panorama 3.00 Życie na gorąco (2/9): Saloniki - serial sensacyjny prod. polskiej 4.20 Scena country - magazyn 4.50 Wieczór reporterski: Tymona Terleckiego życie pełne teatru - film dok. 5.15 Tydzień prezydenta 5.40 Klan (107) - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 6.00 Wielka gra 7.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 7.00 Dance TV - program muzyczny 7.30 Festiwal Polsat Dance 7.45 Plastic TV - program muzyczny 8.00 TV Shop 8.30 Czarodziejka z Księżyca - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Power Rangers - serial dla młodzieży 9.30 Nieustraszony - serial kryminalny 10.30 Wrestling: wszystkie chwyty dozwolone - serial USA 11.30 Żar młodości - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 12.30 Tajemnicza dama - telenowela argentyńska 13.30 TV Shop 14.00 Na topie - program o muzyce i filmie 14.30 Junior show 15.00 Dance TV - program muzyczny 15.30 Festiwal Polsat Dance 15.45 Plastic TV - program muzyczny 16.00 Nieustraszony - serial kryminalny 17.00 Informacje 17.10 Czarodziejka z Księżyca - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.35 Power Rangers - serial dla młodzieży 18.00 Czarne kapelusze - serial sensacyjno-przygodowy 19.00 Tajemnicza dama - telenowela argentynska 19.55 Program informacyjny CNN News 20.10 Pogromcy zła - amerykański serial grozy 21.00 Tajemnicza historia - film fab. prod. angielskiej 22.50 Nagi kraj - film fab. prod. australijskiej 0.20 Przytul mnie - nocny pr. muz. 1.20 Pożegnanie RTL 7 7.00 Muzyka w RTL7 7.10 Campbellowie - serial 8.00 Teleshopping 8.30 Siódemka dzieciakom - seriale anim. 9.25 Słodka dolina - serial 9.45 Sunset Beach - serial 10.30 Podwójna świadomość - thriller 12.10 Ukryta kamera 12.40 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial 13.30 Teleshopping 14.00 Campbellowie - serial 14.50 Słodka dolina - serial 15.10 Siódemka dzieciakom - seriale anim. 16.40 Ukryta kamera - serial 17.10 Sliders - serial SF 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 19.00 Prawo i bezprawie - serial sensacyjny 19.55 Ostatnie małżeństwo Ameryki - komedia, USA 21.45 Federalni - serial 22.35 Crime Story - serial 23.30 Sliders - serial SF 0.15 Prawo i bezprawie - serial 1.00 Crime Story - serial 1.45 Muzyka w RTL7 Canal + 7.00 Szymon mówi show (*) 7.05 Cyberia (*) 7.15 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane (*) 7.55 Łapu capu (*) 8.00 Świat według Dave'a - amerykański serial komediowy (4) (*) 8.30 Dr Halifax I - to już było - australijski film sensacyjny 10.05 Deser: Wojna - film krótkometrażowy 10.15 Dworzec dla dwojga - melodramat rosyjski 12.30 Ósme niebo - magazyn Tomasza Raczka, gość: Muniek Staszczyk 13.30 Chłopcy z Mediolanu - film dok. 14.20 Jerozolima - dramat obyczajowy, Szwecja/Dania/Norwegia/Finlandia/lslandia 17.05 13 posterunek - polski serial komediowy (2) 17.35 Blake i Mortimer - francuski serial animowany (22) 18.00-20.00 Okno otwarte "Na gapę" (*): 18.00 Nie przegap 18.05 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane dla dzieci 18.45 Nie przegap 18.50 Szymon mówi show 18.55 Łapu capu 19.00 Lato filmów dokumentalnych: Wiatr i woda - film z cyklu Siły przyrody 20.00 Wyspa na ulicy Ptasiej - dramat wojenny, Dania/Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 21.50 Sposób na poczęcie - film dokumentalny 22.45 Potwór komedia, Włochy/Francja 0.35 Pionek - amerykański film erotyczny 2.10 Zwierciadło - radziecki dramat obyczajowy 3.55 Planeta małp - amerykański film SF (*) program nie kodowany HBO 9.00 Co z Bobem? - komedia, USA 10.40 Wakacje w domu - obycz., USA 12.20 Spowiedź dziecięcia wieku - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 14.00 Ace Ventura: Zew natury - komedia, USA 15.35 Niezwykła opowieść - famil., USA 17.10 Tata i małolata - komedia, USA 18.40 Spice Girls: Koncert w Istambule - koncert 20.00 Stalowe magnolie - obyczajowy, USA 22.00 Wpadka - sensacyjny, USA 23.45 Moskwa nad rzeką Hudson - obyczajowy, USA 1.40 Miłośc, seks i internet - dokumentalny, Francja ATV 6.00 Program dnia 6.05 Mix - program muzyczny 6.30 Ballada o Januszku (ost.) - serial 7.30 Zakupy w ATV 8.00 Westgate - serial 9.00 74,5 Nowa fala - serial 10.00 Fort Boyard - teletumiej 11.30 Zakupy w ATV 12.00 De Mono - film dok. 13.00 74.5 Nowa fala - serial 14.00 Czarny rynek - prog. muzyczny 14.30 130 bmp - program muzyczny 15.00 Zebra - magazyn muzyczny 15.30 Tego już za wiele - serial 16.00 Świat i cztery kółka - magazyn 16.30 Pago. Pago - teleturniej 18.00 74,5 Nowa fala - serial 19.00 Zakupy w ATV 19.30 Smak muzyki - magazyn 20.00 Wrestling 21.00 Życie Kamila Kuranta (1/6) - serial 22.00 Westgate - serial 23.00 Wszystko zostanie w rodzinie - komedia 0.30 Tego już za wiele - serial 1.00 Zakupy w ATV 1.30 Wszystko zostanie w rodzinie - komedia 3.00 Zakończenie programu ATV 2 6.00-19.00 ATV Smyk - program dla dzieci 12.00 Cudowny zamek - jęz. ang. dla dzieci 14.00 Ordy - serial anim. 16.00 Wyprawa do królestwa zwierząt - serial 19.00 Nasza Juliette - fr. dramat obycz. 20.30 Teatrzyk Intryg przedstawia - serial 21.00 Racja stanu - fr. film sens. 22.40 ATV idzie do kina - nowości kinowe 23.00 Frankenstein '90 - fr. film fantast. 0.30 To jest kino - mag. filmowy 1.00 Drapieżcy z Atlantydy - film fantast., Wł./USA 2.30 To jest kino - mag. filmowy Polonia 1 4.00 Top Shop 13.30 Stellina - serial 14.30 Top Shop 17.15 Babar - serial anim. 17.45 Namiętności - serial obycz. 18.45 Werdykt - talk show 19.15 Pełnym gazem - magazyn 19.50 Klub Hawaje - serial 20.30 Stellina - serial 21.30 Reportaż z planu - magazyn 22.00 Atak potworów: Mózg z planety Arous - honor 22.30 Top Shop Eurosport 8.30 Piłka nożna: Finały XVI MŚ '98 we Francji - zap. półf 9.30 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - podsum. połowy sezonu 10.00 World Cup - Le Mix 12.00 Piłka nożna: Finały XVI MS '98 we Francji - zap. pół. 13.00 Tenis ziemny: (na żywo) Turniej ATP w Gstad 15.00 Automobilizm: Wyścigi BTCC w Croft 16.00 World Cup - Le Mix 18.00 Lekkoatletyka: (na żywo), Mityng lAAF w Zagrzebiu 19.30 Piłka nożna: Finały XVI MŚ '98 we Fracji - zap. półf. 20.30 Snooker: MŚ w trickach w Dagenham 21.00 Boks: Walki zawodowców 22.00 Sumo: Turniej Basho w Toko 23.00 Piłka nożna: Finały XVI MŚ '98 - l mecz 1/2 finału 1.00 Journal - dziennik wieczorny piłkarskich MŚ '98 1.30 Zakończenie programu Planete 7.35 Gliniarze w mieście 9.00 Nowe podróże z Billem Kurtisem 9.30 Departament Doubs (6/7) 9.55 Śniegi tropików 10.45 Skóra 11.35 Mistrzowie wojny (6/13) 12.25 Nocny koszmar, narodziny horroru (2/4) 13.15 Droga przeznaczenia 13.35 Virenque - kolarz 13.50 Skąpane słońcem reggae 15.35 Góry pantery śnieżnej 16.30 Ziemia obiecana (4/5) 17.45 Peru, między młotem a kowadłem 18.35 Paryż, czarowne miasto 19.00 Nocne życie Paryża 19.25 Niezwykłe hobby (19/71) 19.40 Afrykańskie kino 20.35 Bray-Dunes: miasto jakich mało 21.30 Samoloty serii X (ost.): Lot ku gwiazdom 21.55 Niepokorna prasa 22.45 Wielkie koleje świata (5/19) 23.45 Niezwykłe hobby (20/71) 23.55 Samotna planeta: Nowy Jork 0.40 Handel kobietami 1.30 Los Angeles, miasto na krawędzi (12/14) Discovery Channel 17.00 (P) Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 17.30 (P) Najlepsze samochody 18.00 (P) Pierwsze loty 18.30 (P) Punkty zwrotne historii 19.00 (P) Weterynarz 19.30 (P) Goryle. Czułe olbrzymy Dzikie Discovery 20.30 (P) Niesamowity wszechświat A. C. Clarke'a. Ogniste pytanie 21.00 (P) Mag. Discovery. Underworld 22.00 (P) Ludzie Hitlera. Eichmann 23.00 (P) Niedźwiedzia natura: Atak 24.00 (P) Najlepsze z Wielkiej Brytanii: Jaguar 1.00 (P) Pierwsze loty 1.30 (P) Najlepsze samochody 2.00 (P) Niedźwiedzia natura Atomic TV 6.00 Radioactiv - przebojowa muzyka bez komentarza 7.00 Atomizer 9.00 MC 2 - świat techno, tri hopu i disco lat 70. 10.00 A:20 - lista największych hitów w Polsce 11.00 Dzika szafa grająca 12.00 Radioactiv - przebojowa muzyka bez komentarza 15.00 Co jest xtra? - serwis informacyjny ze świata sztuki, filmu i mody 16.00 MC 2 - świat techno, tri hopu i disco lat 70. 17.00 Dzika szafa grająca - klipy na zamówienie widzów 18.00 Atomizer 20.00 Bitwa o Anglię - notowanie hitów Wielkiej Brytanii 21.00 Rentgen Classic 22.00 Reaktor - świat rocka 23.00 Gwiazda miesiąca 24.00 Radioactiv - przebojowa muzyka bez komentarza Pro 7 5.25 Taff (powt.) 5.50 SAM (powt.) 6.15 Alf - serial kom., USA 1987 (powt.) 6.40-7.50 Seriale animowane 7.50 Siostry, siostry - serial obycz., USA 1995 8.15 Bill Cosby Show (powt.) 8.45 Grace w opałach - serial kom., USA 9.15 Kto tu rządzi? - serial obycz., USA 9.45 Satysfakcja - kom. obycz., USA 1988 11.30 Diagnoza: morderstwo - serial, USA 12.25 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 13.30 SAM - magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Arabela Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Andreas Türck - talk show 16.00 Szpital Dobrej Nadziei - serial, USA 16.55 Simpsonowie - serial animowany 17.25 Alf - serial komediowy, USA 1987 17.55 Kroniki Seinfelda - serial kom., USA 18.30 Bill Cosby Show 19.00 Taff - magazyn publicystyczny 19.45 Świat według Bundych - serial, USA 20.15 The Surrogate - thriller, USA 1996 22.10 Słodki grzech - magazyn erotyczny 23.05 Przerwa na zabawę - film erot., USA 1995 0.55 Zdrówko - serial obyczajowy, USA 1982 Sat.1 5.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 9.00 Ulice San Francisco - serial krym., USA 10.00 Kerner - talk show 11.00 Jörg Pilawa - talk show 12.00 Vera w południe - talk show 13.00 Sonja - talk show 14.00 Mission: Impossible - serial sens., USA 15.00 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc - serial, USA 16.00 Słoneczny patrol - serial sens., USA 17.00 Każdy z każdym - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 BLITZ - magazyn 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn inf. 18.50 Aktualności sportowe 18.55 BLITZLICHT - magazyn 19.10 Nierozłączni - serial obycz., Niemcy 20.10 McSchmidt STUDIO 20.15 Halo, wujku Doc! - serial obycz., Niemcy 21.15 Pomiędzy dwoma mężczyznami - miłość kobiety - thriller psych., Niemcy 1995 23.15 Harald Schmidt Show 0.15 The Blob - horror, USA 1958 1.45 Słoneczny patrol - serial sens., USA 2.35 Mission: Impossible - serial sens., USA 3.20 Vera w południe (powt.) RTL 7.35 Między nami - serial obycz., Niemcy 8.15 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial, Niemcy 8.50 Marimar - telenowela, Meksyk 1994 9.20 Historia Springfieldów - serial, USA 10.10 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 11.05 Moda na suckes - serial obycz., USA 11.30 Pojedynek rodzinny - teleturniej 12.00 Punkt 12 - magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Wołanie o pomoc - dr. akcje ratunkowe 13.00 Klinika miejska - serial obycz., Niemcy 14.00 Bärbel Schäfer - talk show 15.00 Ilona Christen - talk show 16.00 Hans Meiser - talk show 17.00 Jeopardy! - quiz 17.30 Między nami - serial obycz., Niemcy 18.00 Dobry wieczór - magazyn regionalny 18.30 EXCLUSIV - magazyn gwiazd 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial, Niemcy 20.15 Vows of Deception - thriller, USA 1997 22.05 Stern TV - magazyn 0.30 Mad About You - serial obycz., USA 1.00 The Larry Sanders Show - serial, USA 1.30 Wołanie o pomoc (powt.) 2.00 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) RTL 2 5.45-8.45 Seriale animowane 8.45 The Lady from Yesterday - film obyczajowy, USA 1984 10.25 Prawo i porządek - serial 11.20-15.25 Seriale animowane 15.35 Proszę o uśmiech - wideo show 16.05 Family Ties - serial, USA 16.35 Tatko da radę nam wszystkim - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.05 Przystanek Alaska - serial 18.05 Prawo i porządek - serial 19.00 Policjanci z Miami - serial 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 The Last Giraffe - film przygodowy, USA 1979 22.10 Boom magazynów erotycznych - reportaż 22.55 Redakcja wydanie specjalne: Auta, akcja, alkohol - mag. 23.45 Women - serial erot., USA 0.45 Peep! (powt.) 1.50 Strażnik Teksasu - serial 2.50 Policjanci z Miami - serial 3.45 Przystanek Alaska - serial 4.30 Forever Knight - serial WOT 51 8:00 Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial kukiełkowy 8:28 Pogoda 8:30 Maria z przedmieścia (51 i 52/185) - serial fab. 9:30 Król Artur i kwadratowi ryce- rze Okrągłego Stołu (23/39) - serial animowany, USA 9:55 Opowieść o mądrym królu (8/26) - izraelski serial anim. 10:00 Podróże bez biletu (3/26) - film dok. 10:25 Szlakiem legendy (5/6) - serial przygodowy dla mło- dzieży, Finlandia 1997 10:50 Dzisiaj Warszawa - magazyn 11:20 Zezowate szczęście - dramat obycz, Polska 1960 13:05 W labiryncie - serial pol. 14:00 Powitanie i program dnia 14:05 Przyszłość Ziemi - serial dok. 14:25 Radio Romans - serial 14:55 Co, gdzie, kiedy? 15:05 Wiadomości Kuriera i Pogoda 15:10 Król Artur i kwadratowi ryce- rze Okrągłego Stołu (23/39) - serial animowany, USA 15:35 Opowieść o mądrym królu (8/26) - izraelski serial anim. 15:35 Podróże bez biletu (3/26) - film dok. 16:10 Szlakiem legendy (5/6) - serial przygodowy dla mło- dzieży, Finlandia 1997 16:30 TV Kurier Województw 16:55 Co ludzie powiedzą? - serial 17:25 Karnecik 17:30 Wielkie przygody XX wieku - serial dok. 18:00 Jeden świat, jedna sztuka - film dok. 18:10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:30 Maria z przedmieścia (51 i 52/185) - serial fab. 19:30 Dzisiaj Warszawa - magazyn 20:00 Zezowate szczęście - dr. obycz, Polska 1960 21:45 Wiadomości Kuriera i Pogoda dla Warszawy 21:50 Oferta kulturalna WOT 22:05 Rozmowa dnia 22:25 Przegląd prasy 22:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski i Pogoda 22:40 Program na jutro 22:50 Lot do piekła (6-ost.) - fr-niem. serial przygodowy KATOWICE 7:30 Namiętność - serial obycz. 8:00 Sport opolski 8:30 Maria z przedmieścia (51 i 52/185) - serial fab. 9:30 Król Artur i kwadratowi ryce- rze Okrągłego Stołu (23/39) - serial animowany, USA 9:55 Opowieść o mądrym królu (8/26) - izraelski serial anim. 10:00 Podróże bez biletu (3/26) - film dok. 10:25 Szlakiem legendy (5/6) - serial przygodowy dla mło- dzieży, Finlandia 1997 10:50 Dzisiaj Warszawa - magazyn 11:20 Zezowate szczęście - dramat obycz, Polska 1960 13:10 Maria Celeste - serial obycz. 13:50 Nasz sklepik - serial kom. 14:25 Lucky Luke - serial anim. 15:00 Program dnia 15:10 Król Artur i kwadratowi ryce- rze Okrągłego Stołu (23/39) - serial animowany, USA 15:35 Opowieść o mądrym królu (8/26) - izraelski serial anim. 15:35 Podróże bez biletu (3/26) - film dok. 16:10 Szlakiem legendy (5/6) - serial przygodowy dla mło- dzieży, Finlandia 1997 16:30 Dwa kwadranse dla klienta - magazyn konsumenta 17:05 Kto pyta, nie błądzi - czyli pytania, na które szukamy odpowiedzi 17:15 Rozmowa tygodnia - magazyn 17:30 Dziś w Tele Trójce 18:00 Panorama 18:10 Aktualności 18:30 Maria z przedmieścia (51 i 52/185) - serial fab. 19:30 Dzisiaj Warszawa - magazyn 20:00 Zezowate szczęście - dr. obycz, Polska 1960 21:50 Program na środę 22:00 Aktualności 22:15 Sobota w Bytkowie - telenowela 22:50 Lot do piekła (6-ost.) - fr-niem. serial przygodowy 23:50 Koncert Akademickiego Chóru w Cieszynie - program Dagmary Drzagi 0:20 Jubileusz Zespołu Pieśni i Tańca śląsk - program Haliny Szymury Gdańsk 3 7:50 Program dnia 8:00 Panorama 8:10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8:30 Maria z przedmieścia (51 i 52/185) - serial fab. 9:30 Król Artur i kwadratowi ryce- rze Okrągłego Stołu (23/39) - serial animowany, USA 9:55 Opowieść o mądrym królu (8/26) - izraelski serial anim. 10:00 Podróże bez biletu (3/26) - film dok. 10:25 Szlakiem legendy (5/6) - serial przygodowy dla mło- dzieży, Finlandia 1997 10:50 Dzisiaj Warszawa - magazyn 11:20 Zezowate szczęście - dramat obycz, Polska 1960 13:05 Magazyn 15:10 Król Artur i kwadratowi ryce- rze Okrągłego Stołu (23/39) - serial animowany, USA 15:35 Opowieść o mądrym królu (8/26) - izraelski serial anim. 15:35 Podróże bez biletu (3/26) - film dok. 16:10 Szlakiem legendy (5/6) - serial przygodowy dla mło- dzieży, Finlandia 1997 16:35 Serce Klarity - serial 17:30 Poradnik wakacyjny 17:50 Podać rękę 18:00 PANORAMA (retr. z TVP 2) 18:10 Panorama lokalna 18:30 Maria z przedmieścia (51 i 52/185) - serial fab. 19:30 Dzisiaj Warszawa - magazyn 20:00 Zezowate szczęście - dr. obycz, Polska 1960 21:45 Panorama 21:55 Punkt - temat dnia 22:05 Pętlowa Lista Przebojów - mag. muz. dla młodzieży 22:55 Przerwana spowiedź - węgierski dramat psycholog. 0:25 Zakończenie programu SZCZECIN 7 7:00 Siódemka zaprasza 7:30 Ekoludki i śmiecioroby - serial anim. 8:00 Kronika 8:05 To już dzień 8:30 Maria z przedmieścia (51 i 52/185) - serial fab. 9:30 Król Artur i kwadratowi ryce- rze Okrągłego Stołu (23/39) - serial animowany, USA 9:55 Opowieść o mądrym królu (8/26) - izraelski serial anim. 10:00 Podróże bez biletu (3/26) - film dok. 10:25 Szlakiem legendy (5/6) - serial przygodowy dla mło- dzieży, Finlandia 1997 10:50 Dzisiaj Warszawa - magazyn 11:20 Zezowate szczęście - dramat obycz, Polska 1960 13:05 Lecznica doktor Bramwell - serial 13:55 Raport 14:40 I tak kręcę tym światem 15:05 Kronika Siódemki 15:10 Król Artur i kwadratowi ryce- rze Okrągłego Stołu (23/39) - serial animowany, USA 15:35 Opowieść o mądrym królu (8/26) - izraelski serial anim. 15:35 Podróże bez biletu (3/26) - film dok. 16:10 Szlakiem legendy (5/6) - serial przygodowy dla mło- dzieży, Finlandia 1997 16:30 Program rolny 16:50 Rozmowy o Ewangelii 17:00 Magazyn niemiecki - Kubus 17:30 Zapowiedzi kroniki 17:35 Na forum - Słupsk 18:00 Gość Siódemki 18:10 Kronika 18:30 Maria z przedmieścia (51 i 52/185) - serial fab. 19:30 Dzisiaj Warszawa - magazyn 20:00 Zezowate szczęście - dr. obycz, Polska 1960 21:50 Kronika Siódemki 22:00 Na afiszu 22:10 Kabareton (cz. 1) 22:40 Magazyn europejski 22:50 Lot do piekła (6-ost.) - fr-niem. serial przygodowy 23:40 Pogoda Siódemki BYDGOSZCZ 7:10 Serce Klarity - serial 8:00 Zbliżenia i przegląd prasy 8:15 Poradnik wakacyjny 8:30 Maria z przedmieścia (51 i 52/185) - serial fab. 9:30 Król Artur i kwadratowi ryce- rze Okrągłego Stołu (23/39) - serial animowany, USA 9:55 Opowieść o mądrym królu (8/26) - izraelski serial anim. 10:00 Podróże bez biletu (3/26) - film dok. 10:25 Szlakiem legendy (5/6) - serial przygodowy dla mło- dzieży, Finlandia 1997 10:50 Dzisiaj Warszawa - magazyn 11:20 Zezowate szczęście - dramat obycz, Polska 1960 13:15 Halo, wakacje! - I liga żużla: Polonia Jutrzenka Bydgoszcz - Polonia Piła 14:15 Barbara i Jan (1) - serial 14:45 Latające misie - serial anim. 15:10 Król Artur i kwadratowi ryce- rze Okrągłego Stołu (23/39) - serial animowany, USA 15:35 Opowieść o mądrym królu (8/26) - izraelski serial anim. 15:35 Podróże bez biletu (3/26) - film dok. 16:10 Szlakiem legendy (5/6) - serial przygodowy dla mło- dzieży, Finlandia 1997 16:30 Zbliżenia - mag. inf. 16:35 Serce Klarity - serial 17:20 Poradnik wakacyjny 17:30 Halo, wakacje! - Teatr w plenerze: "Dekameron" w Bydgoszczy 18:00 Panorama 18:10 Zbliżenia - mag. inf. 18:30 Maria z przedmieścia (51 i 52/185) - serial fab. 19:30 Dzisiaj Warszawa - magazyn 20:00 Zezowate szczęście - dr. obycz, Polska 1960 21:55 Zbliżenia - mag. inf. 22:00 Barbara i Jan - serial 22:25 Halo, wakacje! - Teatr w plenerze: "Dekameron" w Bydgoszczy 22:50 Lot do piekła (6-ost.) - fr-niem. serial przygodowy 23:45 Muzyka na dobranoc LUBLIN 8:00 Teleks 8:10 Bliskie nie znane - cykl dok. 8:30 Maria z przedmieścia (51 i 52/185) - serial fab. 9:30 Król Artur i kwadratowi ryce- rze Okrągłego Stołu (23/39) - serial animowany, USA 9:55 Opowieść o mądrym królu (8/26) - izraelski serial anim. 10:00 Podróże bez biletu (3/26) - film dok. 10:25 Szlakiem legendy (5/6) - serial przygodowy dla mło- dzieży, Finlandia 1997 10:50 Dzisiaj Warszawa - magazyn 11:20 Zezowate szczęście - dramat obycz, Polska 1960 13:05 Bliskie nie znane - cykl dok. 13:30 Zmesta - serial (dwa odcinki) 15:00 Teleks 15:10 Król Artur i kwadratowi ryce- rze Okrągłego Stołu (23/39) - serial animowany, USA 15:35 Opowieść o mądrym królu (8/26) - izraelski serial anim. 15:35 Podróże bez biletu (3/26) - film dok. 16:10 Szlakiem legendy (5/6) - serial przygodowy dla mło- dzieży, Finlandia 1997 16:30 Teleks 16:40 Zemsta - serial 17:30 Lato w Trójce 18:10 Panorama lubelska 18:30 Maria z przedmieścia (51 i 52/185) - serial fab. 19:30 Dzisiaj Warszawa - magazyn 20:00 Zezowate szczęście - dr. obycz, Polska 1960 21:50 Zemsta - serial 22:30 Teleks 22:50 Lot do piekła (6-ost.) - fr-niem. serial przygodowy 23:40 Piosenka na dobranoc Wrocław 5 7:50 Program dnia 8:00 Fakty 8:15 Fakty - Refleks 8:30 Maria z przedmieścia (51 i 52/185) - serial fab. 9:30 Król Artur i kwadratowi ryce- rze Okrągłego Stołu (23/39) - serial animowany, USA 9:55 Opowieść o mądrym królu (8/26) - izraelski serial anim. 10:00 Podróże bez biletu (3/26) - film dok. 10:25 Szlakiem legendy (5/6) - serial przygodowy dla mło- dzieży, Finlandia 1997 10:50 Dzisiaj Warszawa - magazyn 11:20 Zezowate szczęście - dramat obycz, Polska 1960 13:05 Program dnia 13:10 Amerykańskie parki narodowe - serial dokumentalny 13:35 Zakręty historii - serial dokumentalny 14:10 Bellamy - serial kryminalny 15:10 Król Artur i kwadratowi ryce- rze Okrągłego Stołu (23/39) - serial animowany, USA 15:35 Opowieść o mądrym królu (8/26) - izraelski serial anim. 15:35 Podróże bez biletu (3/26) - film dok. 16:10 Szlakiem legendy (5/6) - serial przygodowy dla mło- dzieży, Finlandia 1997 16:30 Nie musisz jechać daleko 17:00 Bywaj zdrów! 17:30 U siebie - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 18:00 Twoja Piątka 18:10 Fakty 18:30 Maria z przedmieścia (51 i 52/185) - serial fab. 19:30 Dzisiaj Warszawa - magazyn 20:00 Zezowate szczęście - dr. obycz, Polska 1960 21:50 Fakty - Refleks 22:00 Protestuję: Dyskryminacja 22:30 Fakty 22:50 Lot do piekła (6-ost.) - fr-niem. serial przygodowy 23:30 Niebezpieczne kobiety - serial obyczajowy Kraków 8:00 Kronika 8:10 Gazdówka - pr. publ 8:30 Maria z przedmieścia (51 i 52/185) - serial fab. 9:30 Król Artur i kwadratowi ryce- rze Okrągłego Stołu (23/39) - serial animowany, USA 9:55 Opowieść o mądrym królu (8/26) - izraelski serial anim. 10:00 Podróże bez biletu (3/26) - film dok. 10:25 Szlakiem legendy (5/6) - serial przygodowy dla mło- dzieży, Finlandia 1997 10:50 Dzisiaj Warszawa - magazyn 11:20 Zezowate szczęście - dramat obycz, Polska 1960 13:05 Lecznica doktor Bramwell - ang. serial obycz. 14:00 Z kart krakowskiego archiwum 14:15 Koncert muzyczny 15:00 Program dnia 15:05 Nasza antena 15:10 Król Artur i kwadratowi ryce- rze Okrągłego Stołu (23/39) - serial animowany, USA 15:35 Opowieść o mądrym królu (8/26) - izraelski serial anim. 15:35 Podróże bez biletu (3/26) - film dok. 16:10 Szlakiem legendy (5/6) - serial przygodowy dla mło- dzieży, Finlandia 1997 16:30 Druga B - serial dla młodz. 17:00 Z planu filmowego - mag. filmowy 17:15 Kundel bury i kocury - pr. dla miłośników zwierząt 17:30 Pejzaż regionalny - mag. publicystyczny 18:00 Nasza antena 18:10 Kronika 18:30 Maria z przedmieścia (51 i 52/185) - serial fab. 19:30 Dzisiaj Warszawa - magazyn 20:00 Zezowate szczęście - dr. obycz, Polska 1960 21:50 Kronika 22:00 Sport 22:05 Koncert muzyczny 22:50 Lot do piekła (6-ost.) - fr-niem. serial przygodowy 23:40 Zakończenie programu Poznań 3 7:35 Rodzina Adamsów - serial 8:20 Dwory i pałace ziemi gorzowskiej 8:30 Maria z przedmieścia (51 i 52/185) - serial fab. 9:30 Król Artur i kwadratowi ryce- rze Okrągłego Stołu (23/39) - serial animowany, USA 9:55 Opowieść o mądrym królu (8/26) - izraelski serial anim. 10:00 Podróże bez biletu (3/26) - film dok. 10:25 Szlakiem legendy (5/6) - serial przygodowy dla mło- dzieży, Finlandia 1997 10:50 Dzisiaj Warszawa - magazyn 11:20 Zezowate szczęście - dramat obycz, Polska 1960 13:05 Blubox - mag. młodzieżowy 13:20 Dwory i pałace ziemi gorzowskiej 13:30 Stawka większa niż życie - serial 14:30 Rodzinna karuzela - serial 15:10 Król Artur i kwadratowi ryce- rze Okrągłego Stołu (23/39) - serial animowany, USA 15:35 Opowieść o mądrym królu (8/26) - izraelski serial anim. 15:35 Podróże bez biletu (3/26) - film dok. 16:10 Szlakiem legendy (5/6) - serial przygodowy dla mło- dzieży, Finlandia 1997 16:35 Blubox - magazyn 16:45 Rodzina Adamsów - serial 17:15 Teleskop 17:30 Spojrzenia - Na oku 17:50 Paragraf 18:00 Mała czarna z ... 18:10 Teleskop 18:30 Maria z przedmieścia (51 i 52/185) - serial fab. 19:30 Dzisiaj Warszawa - magazyn 20:00 Zezowate szczęście - dr. obycz, Polska 1960 21:45 Teleskop 22:00 Rodzinna karuzela - serial 22:30 Mediagraf 22:45 Co, gdzie, kiedy? - informacje 22:50 Lot do piekła (6-ost.) - fr-niem. serial przygodowy Rzeszów 7:40 Pies Dinky - serial anim. 8:10 Kwadrans z posłem 8:30 Maria z przedmieścia (51 i 52/185) - serial fab. 9:30 Król Artur i kwadratowi ryce- rze Okrągłego Stołu (23/39) - serial animowany, USA 9:55 Opowieść o mądrym królu (8/26) - izraelski serial anim. 10:00 Podróże bez biletu (3/26) - film dok. 10:25 Szlakiem legendy (5/6) - serial przygodowy dla mło- dzieży, Finlandia 1997 10:50 Dzisiaj Warszawa - magazyn 11:20 Zezowate szczęście - dramat obycz, Polska 1960 13:05 Muzyczne prezentacje 13:35 10 tygodni w Afryce Wschodniej - serial dok. 13:50 TV Polonia - retransmisja 15:00 Historia z kalendarza 15:10 Król Artur i kwadratowi ryce- rze Okrągłego Stołu (23/39) - serial animowany, USA 15:35 Opowieść o mądrym królu (8/26) - izraelski serial anim. 15:35 Podróże bez biletu (3/26) - film dok. 16:10 Szlakiem legendy (5/6) - serial przygodowy dla mło- dzieży, Finlandia 1997 16:30 Labirynt - teleturniej 17:00 Moja dziupla - pr. poradnikowy 17:15 Czas dla telewidzów 17:30 Studio Krosno 17:50 Reportaż 18:05 Muzyczna skrzynka 18:10 Aktualności - serwis inf. 18:30 Maria z przedmieścia (51 i 52/185) - serial fab. 19:30 Dzisiaj Warszawa - magazyn 20:00 Zezowate szczęście - dr. obycz, Polska 1960 21:50 Aktualności - serwis inf. 22:00 Dziennikarze pytają - pr. publ. 22:30 Minikoncert - Jazz Top '97 22:50 Lot do piekła (6-ost.) - fr-niem. serial przygodowy 23:45 Feniks - austral. serial sens. Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Łódź z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nasza TV z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ATV z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ATV 2 z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Atomic TV z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 7 Szczecin z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Bydgoszcz z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Lublin z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Wrocław z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Kraków z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTV 3 Poznań z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Rzeszów z 1998 roku